1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of metallic salts of acrylic and methacrylic acid as co-reactants in a Michael Addition coating composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the industry that acrylic esters can be used as reactive diluents to partially or completely replace solvents in amine cure epoxy coating systems to reduce viscosity and improve cure speed. However, the introduction of multifunctional acrylic esters into these systems can result in a decreased adhesion to certain substrates. Thus, a need exists for coating compositions with low viscosity, high cure speed, and improved adhesion to certain substrates.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to overcome the disadvantages and drawbacks of the known art and to provide coating compositions with low viscosity, high cure speed, and improved adhesion to a wide variety of substrates.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide coatings with low viscosity, high cure speed, and improved adhesion to a variety of substrates for use in two-component, ambient cure systems.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide coating compositions with low viscosity, high cure speed, and improved adhesion to a variety of substrates for use in one-component, high temperature bake systems.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the detailed description of a preferred embodiment which follows.